The Remembered
The Remembered is the eighth episode in the second season of the Final Space series. It aired on August 12, 2019 on Adult Swim and August 19, 2019 on TBS. Plot An unexpected trip through time provides a unique opportunity for the crew. Summary The Crimson Light is cruising through an asteroid field, while A.V.A. scans for more Dimensional Keys. Since this could take a while, Little Cato and Gary decide to play “This is serious”; a game in which they pretend there is an emergency. Soon the whole Team Squad, most of whom don’t know it’s just a game, gets caught up in the panic. However, things really do turn serious when the asteroids turn out to be Temporal Worm eggs, and they’re hatching. Gary tries his best to evade the newly hatched worms, but there are too many of them, and the Crimson Light is swallowed. The worm ends up sending the Crimson Light three years back in time, and spits them out near Tera Con Prime; which in this time is still the home planet of the Lord Commander. Gary is frustrated about this turn of events, but Clarence spots an opportunity; the Lord Commander has a Dimensional Key (which Clarence gave him), and they can steal it now. Gary agrees, since it would give them an advantage over his mom. He orders H.U.E. to guard the ship while the rest of the Team Squad sets out to find the key. The team soon finds the Lord Commander, giving a speech about him going to Final Space to his soldiers. Then Avocato, who in this time is still the Lord Commander’s second in command, enters the stage. Little Cato, eager to see his father again, tries to reach Avocato. He is stopped by the sudden appearance of a guy named Time Swap Sammy; a man tasked with preserving the past. He warns the team against tempering with the timeline, or they’ll risk the universe going *poof*. He has little hope for the Team Squad to ever get back to the present. The only time worm nearby that could do that leaves in 57 minutes, and the next won’t come for millions of years afterwards. Sammy leaves. Gary and Little Cato have no intention to heed his warnings, and set out for the key and Avocato respectively. Clarence leads the Team Squad minus Little Cato, Ash and Fox to a double secret elevator to the Lord Commander's treasure house, which he claims only he knows about. He is proven wrong when Fraskenhaur also enters, followed by two soldiers. This is a good thing since it allows Clarence and Nightfall to take their uniforms as disguise. Gary also needs a disguise. Clarence has a spare skin suit, and Gary reluctantly puts it on. Once in the treasure house, the team sees most treasures are living creatures. And one of them is Mooncake. Gary releases past Mooncake, so he can find Gary, thus keeping history on track. Then they are caught in the act by a guard; it’s the still living Melanie Dewinter. And it turns out the disguise Gary is wearing is her father’s skin. She is overjoyed to see him alive, but accidentally ends up ripping the skin. The reveal gives her a fatal heart attack. Clarence throws the dead body out the window, into a trash can. That way, his past self can find it. Then H.U.E. calls; they only have 37 minutes to catch the worm. And the key isn’t even here, which Gary calls Clarence out for. The only other people who know where it might be are Lord Commander, and Avocato. At that same time, Little Cato, Ash and Fox break into Avocato’s house. Little Cato’s past self is home however, and attacks the intruders. Little Cato fights and knocks out his past self, just before Avocato comes home. With some effort, Little Cato convinces his father he really is his son from the future, and warns him the Lord Commander will betray and kill him in the future. Avocato thus agrees to help the team find the Dimensional Key. He takes them to it, but Gary ends up setting off an alarm when he takes the key. Avocato orders the team to run while he buys them time. However, this means Little Cato has to leave his father behind again. The team soon finds itself cornered by soldiers. Against Gary’s advice, Little Cato instructs the team to jump for a catwalk. It fails just like last time, and the whole team first lands on top of the Dewinter family car, and then falls out of the shaft into space. The Crimson Light is already there to pick them up, and with the whole group safely on board the ship narrowly manages to reach the Time Worm that can send them home. Little Cato is angry that they couldn’t save his father, again. Then Time Swap Sammy appears, and he is not happy. He demands the Dimensional Key, since it was not supposed to leave the past. Gary agrees, on condition that Sammy offers them a way to save Avocato. There is a loophole; they can retrieve Avocato the moment he originally died, but someone has to take Avocato’s place in the past. Gary and Little Cato both want to be that someone. Sammy directs that Time Worm to Zetakron Alpha, the moment the Galaxy One left. As the bomb explodes, Gary and Little Cato jump for Avocato’s body. Their safety cables are too short, so Gary detaches his, reaches Avocato, and throws him to Little Cato. Gary will now be the one to stay in the past. Avocato is brought on board the Crimson Light, where Nightfall and Sammy patch him up. Gary lands safely on the planet’s surface, and goes to the prison, knowing the injured Lord Commander is still there. He plans to kill the Lord Commander now, but spends too much time talking about it and the Lord Commander escapes. Gary waits for months till the day the team was originally send back in time comes again, and the others arrive to pick him up. But the reunion is not a happy one, because while Avocato may have been saved, his memory is completely gone. Cast * Olan Rogers as Gary, Mooncake, David Dewinter * Steven Yeun as Little Cato * Coty Galloway as Avocato * Tika Sumpter as Nightfall * Tom Kenny as H.U.E. and Time Swap Sammy * Jane Lynch as A.V.A. * Fred Armisen as KVN * Ashly Burch as Ash Graven * Ron Funches as Fox * Conan O'Brien as Clarence * David Tennant as Lord Commander Gallery Trivia * Watched by 648.000 viewers when it premiered on Adult Swim. * An original character made by a fan appeared as a cameo during the speech of Lord Commander, a Ventrexian called Meowlapeño Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes